Utrom Shredder
The Shredder is the primary antagonist of the 2003 reboot of the animated series, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. A highly trained warrior and assassin, the Shredder is a major player in the second Disney vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Pre-War Disney vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Beginnings Long, long ago, lived an Oberati so fearsome, even Oberon himself trembled at the sound of his name. The Tengu Shredder was an intensely powerful warlord that wanted the rule of Avalon for himself. Eventually, Oberon had to take action. He rallied the help of any of his children he could attain. It took the combined efforts of himself, Titania, Puck, Anansi, Coyote, and the Weird Sisters to strip the Tengu Shredder of his powers and banish him to millenia as a human. Ch'Rell is the most feared name among the Utrom race, believe it or not. A planet inhabited by space slugs not unlike himself, Ch'Rell always hungered for power. He started in the Utrom political system, where he attempted to attain leadership through lies and fake promises. Upon failure, he resorted to terrorism. When finally apprehended by the infamous General Gantu III, the Grand Space Coucil sentenced Ch'Rell to execution via a space pod. The small spaceship would carry Ch'Rell at massively high speeds until it collided with something or burnt out into ash, killing him. Ch'rell, however, was smarter than he let on. Using his genius intellect, he managed to save himself by re-wiring the space pod to land on a planet on which he could survive...Earth. Ch'rell's pod landed safely, albeit causing some collateral damge, in Earth's soil. Ch'rell decided to begin work on his new ar machinery. After stealing some equipment from a nearby factory, he hoped to build himself a new body for taking Earth as his own. However, his lug like body made building such weaponry difficult. The machine fell apart, a gun intended to attach to the arm rolling down a hill out of Ch'Rell's reach. Ch'Rell stumbled upon stories of the Tengu Shredder.Great minds thinking alike, he made a set of armor based on his, taking a liking to the conqueror. Ch'Rell decided he needed to live among the humans to conquer them. Using his brilliant mind, he built himself an eerily realistic human disguise. The rise of Shredder and Krang's foot clan reached the ears of Ch'Rell. He amassed his own clan of ninja, Karai and Hun among them, and launched a massive attack on Shredder and Krang. Shredder's robots were no match for the blackclad humans enlisted by Ch'Rell. The battle was brutal. Ch'Rell dealt with the Shredder by not only humiliating him by taking the mantle of the Shredder (and the name of Oroku Saki as his civilian alias) but by throwing the Shredder through his own dimensional portal, trapping him in Dimension X. Krang, Bebop, and Rocksteady were forced to retreat, while Baxter Stockman pleaded for his life, and did well enough at doing so that the new Shredder spared him. Ch'Rell now had the Shredder's technolgical empire. As Oroku Saki, he brought it to new heights as a brilliant buisness mind. Seeing the Technodrome as an eyesore, he sold it to Valmont of the Dark Hand. High Expectations The Shredder, having previously made a deal with Baxter Stockman, informs the scientist of his upcoming deadline for the Coyote weapons project. When an untimely interruption from Anton Sevarius destroys the Coyote prototype, Shredder ignores Stockman's pleas for forgiveness, subjecting the scientist to torture. The Shredder, under the guise of Oruku Saki, receives control of the Forty Thieves from Ruber; he then delegates command to his faithful servant, Hun. Hun, however, loses the thieves to Sa'Luk, the former leader of the thieves who survived his previous encounter with Ruber. Both Hun and Stockman find themselves castigated by an enraged Shredder. Stockman fails the Shredder yet again when Coyote fails to destroy Technus; the Shredder orders yet another punishment. Taking Down Xanatos The Shredder does not forget Stockman's encounter with Sevarius and thus proposes a brief alliance with Cobra Commander. The two co-ordinate their resources to eliminate Sevarius's employer: David Xanatos. Cobra Commander invites Xanatos to a non-existent peace negotiation. Xanatos arrives in his Goliath-mech, only to be attacked by the Shredder. The Shredder dodges Xanatos's lasers masterfully and quickly executes several blows to the mech's weak points. As Xanatos tries to recover, the Shredder delivers a swift drop-kick into the mech, leaving it disabled. The Shredder then throws Xanatos into his prison. Beheaded The Shredder assembles a powerful battery of guards to protect Xanatos: not only does he task Karai and her Foot Clan robotic guards with defending the main compound, but he has Hun and Baxter Stockman protecting a separately housed security system. Yet, due to information recovered by Monkey Fist from Cobra Industries, Xanatos's spouse, Fox, bypasses all his security measures. The Shredder tries to take out Fox before she can reach Xanatos but encounters Macbeth, a dangerous mercenary trained in swordplay. Macbeth sets Shredder Tower on fire in order to gain an advantage, but the Shredder is not impressed. The Shredder's ninja prowess gives him a decided combative edge, as he knocks down the Scottish fighter and even slashes at his Kevlar armor. Yet Macbeth's strength is deceptive; in quick succession, he strikes the Shredder with a spiked table and a bullet. The Shredder's armor is enough to shrug off the second attack, and the ninja prepares his laser katanas. The beams take down Macbeth briefly, but the Scotsman grabs a longsword. As both charge at each other, Macbeth feints quickly with his blade and neatly beheads the Shredder. Return to Power But beheading is not sufficient to kill the Shredder. It is revealed the Shredder is actually an alien named Ch'rell; his main body is actually contained within the Shredder's chest plate. The battle, nonetheless, leaves the Utrom very badly burned, requiring several weeks worth of convalescence. With some help from Karai, Ch'rell installs himself into a new body, becoming the Shredder once more. Along with the severely injured Baxter Stockman, the Shredder invades Zurg Tower, engaging Emperor Zurg and his hornets. The Shredder's improved armor deflects all of his opponents' laser fire effortlessly, as the martial artist mows through waves upon waves of robots. It is only once Zurg reveals an intergalactic martial art, the Penelthusian Death Grip, that Shredder meets a worthy match. The Death Grip actually lets Zurg inflict several blows unto his opponent. But the Shredder uses his hand-sais to gain the advantage, forcing Zurg to retreat. Stockman then hacks into Zurg's interdimensional transporter. With this technology, the Shredder schemes to conquer the universe. The Shredder then tracks down Hun and orders him to steal a microchip from the industrialist, Abraham Kane. Hun succeeds, and Shredder readies his master plan: creating a dimensional-reality disruptor. This device would destroy all of reality and allow the Shredder to re-create the universe in his own image. Death of a Conqueror Deciding that now is the time to begin his mass genocide, the Shredder puts his plan into action. However, he is attacked by Monkey Fist, and his old rival, Macbeth. Shredder is able to barely hold off their assault until Hun intervenes and evens the playing feild. He escapes in a secret elevator, but when he arrives in the ship hangar, he finds his way blocked by Abraham Kane. Monkey Fist follows, and unleashes a flurry of strikes on Shredder, beginning to reveal a metal face beneath. Hun then rips away the remainder of Shredder's disguise and learns that his master is actually an Utrom, much to the surprise of the rest of the combatants. Shredder once again attempts to board his starship, but is stopped by his old employee, Baxter Stockman, who freezes Shredder's exosuit in liquid nitrogen. Shredder escapes and enters his giant mecha battle suit. He then attacks, taking down Xanatos. He then prepares to cut a bloody swath across the battlefield, but is stopped by Karai, who begs him to stop, but he refuses to listen. Suddenly, he is blasted down by an energy from above, revealed to be the returned Emperor Zurg and the human Shredder. The blast destroys Shredder's exosuit, taking him with it. Non Disney Villains Tournament The Coming Storm As the war expands, Utrom Shredder assembles his "League of Assassins," including the disgraced Tohru and Hun, as well as his foster daughter, Karai, and his personal protege: Storm Shadow. On the legal side, under his pseudonym, Oruku Saki, Utrom Shredder makes ties to the lucrative Sato Industries, a business front for Amon's Equalists. The Rescue of Karai Oruku Saki gets a distressing message when Agent Smith demands alien technology in exchange for Karai, whom he has captured. Utrom Shredder decides to launch a rescue mission to get his daughter back. After his men are unable to free her, he himself enters the fray. He happens upon Amon, threatened by Agent Smith's partner, Thrax. With a little help from Amon's bloodbending, the Utrom Shredder is able to kick Thrax away. The Utrom Shredder then faces down Tyler, who killed Storm Shadow earlier in the battle. He pulverizes the inferior fighter, ending the fight by slicing out his foe's spinal cord. After Karai takes down Agent Smith, the Utrom Shredder makes his escape. Non-Disney Vs DC Villains War The Utrom Shredder sends Hun to retrieve his associate, Baxter Stockman, to make his daily report. When Stockman arrives and reports the damage of his laboratory, caused in a previous battle with Mark Desmond, the Shredder decidea to punish him, for his intolerance, ordering Hun to deal with Stockman himself. Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Oruku Saki's Alliance Category:Skeletor's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Tmnt villains Category:2003 introductions Category:Movie Villains Category:The Joker and The Shredder Alliance from T.V. Show Villains Tournament Category:Fire Lord Ozai Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Shendu Alliance from Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Vs Bishop Category:League of Assassins Category:Dr. Robotnik's Alliance in in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Major Players Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Complete monsters Category:Samurai Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:Deceased Characters Category:Pages with Origins Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Xanatos's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Utrom Shredder's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's)